1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide bearing having at least one bearing shell for accommodating a component to be supported. The bearing shell has two grooves that run in the circumferential direction on its slide surface, into which grooves guide elements for lubricant are laid.
2. The Prior Art
A slide bearing of this type is described in German Patent No. DE 10 2004 028 773 B4 and European Patent Application No. EP 1 722 116 A1. This slide bearing is equipped with expansion or throttling elements, in order to control the size of the bearing gap between the slide surface of the bearing shell and the surface of the component to be supported, and to prevent excessive discharge of lubricant.